This invention relates to telephone sets, and more particularly to a telephone set and system capable of automatically redialing a telephone number onto a telephone line in response to receiving a busy signal.
The telephone has become one of the most widely used instruments of communication. As a result of such increased usage, the occurrence of busy signals while trying to reach a party, has now increased. One of the most annoying and time-consuming aspects of telephone communication is the continued attempts to reach a party and consistently receiving busy signals. Frequently, a user will redial at regular intervals the number of the party being called and continue to receive busy signals. Each time, he must independently redial the number and wait until he is connected only to again receive a busy signal. The redialing wastes a lot of time and effort and can be psychologically agonizing in cases where the call is important or reflects an emergency.
While numerous automatic dialing telephone sets are available, in each case it is necessary to insert a card, press a dialing button, or in some way initiate the redialing of the number each time it is desired to call the party. Furthermore, each time the number is dialed it is necessary to remove the handset from the cradle, wait until the line is connected to the calling party, and if again receiving a busy signal, the handset must be returned to the cradle and the process repeated.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to avoid the aforementioned problems of existing telephone equipment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set having an automatic dialer, either as a part thereof or as an attachment thereto, which continuously redials a number after receiving a busy signal.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set which is responsive to receiving a busy signal, and which automatically redials the same number at regular intervals until the party being called is reached.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set which will automatically redial a number after receiving a busy signal, and when a regular ringing signal is finally reached will signal the user by means of a visual or audible signal.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set which continuously dials a number after receiving a busy signal, and upon receiving a regular ringing signal from the party being called will continue holding and maintaining the ringing signals for a predetermined interval of time.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set which automatically redials a number after receiving a busy signal, and upon reaching the party being called and the user himself is no longer available to answer, will sound a prerecorded message to the party being called.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a telephone set which automatically redials a telephone number at regular intervals after having received a busy signal, and which can be temporarily deactivated such that the telephone set can be used in a normal manner.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an attachment for a telephone set which provides automatic redialing of a telephone number at regular intervals after having received an initial busy signal.
These and other objects, and features of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.